


Dancing With Your Ghost

by Niah98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghosts, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah98/pseuds/Niah98
Summary: Inspired by the song Dancing With Your Ghost. I thought why not write a story about how Jon is haunted forever with the memory of him killing Dany. I'm not good at writing a summary it seems.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you all? I'm not good at writing whatsoever. I've got shit grammar. I know that already. I'm someone that doesn't not give a fuck about it tbh. I'm a creative person but I'm usually editing videos for Insta. Can't really do that atm and was bored so I said fuck it lets write a fanfic. I love reading fanfics. Favourite author on here being wolfmaid. Highly recommend reading that person's fanfics, definitely a higher quality than mine. I do hope you guys enjoy my one shot tho.

Breathe in and breathe out. You're alive Jon. Others haven't been so lucky. It is of course the price people pay for playing the game of thrones. You either live or you die. Jon often reminded himself of this. It did not reassure his mind, on the decision he made.

No matter how hard Jon tried he just could not fall asleep. He has not slept well since that day. The day he made the biggest decision of his life. Many years had past since that day. The memory forever etched in his brain. Shaking his head to rid him of these thoughts, did not work. He rolled over slowly in an attempt to get into a more comfortable sleeping position. Trying his best to get at least some ounce of sleep, before sunrise. Eyes drifting shut to aid in his attempt. It took a while for him to drift off to sleep. 

Looking around Jon knew he was dreaming. He has not been in Kings Landing, since that one horrible day. The dream so vivid he swore he had gone back in time, to relive that day all over again. He has had this dream before. He continued his approach past drogon, where he knew she would be. As he got closer, he saw the dream version of himself. Standing close to the woman he once loved so deeply. Correction still loved so deeply. He focused his attention on her. She looked exactly how he remembered her being on that dreadful day. 

She still had that radiant beauty, that was definitely not from this world. One of the reasons he fell in love with her. The main reason however was far more personal. She had a different version of courage and strength from his own. She had a kind heart that made her different from the others. That kind heart he thought disappeared that day. How wrong he was. After he had stabbed his beloved, he looked into her eyes. First he saw her confusion, pain and betrayal. Before she drew her last breathe he saw a glimmer. That glimmer was the person she really was. A women realising she never found her home. After all the heartache she had suffered, she ended up dying in the arms of her love. At least now she could rest in peace.

Focusing more on the scene in front of him. The dream version of himself and Dany began to kiss. Unable to watch her die again, Jon looked away. He waited for the sound he knew was inevitable, the sound of the dagger hitting her heart. That sound however did not come. Confused Jon turned around. Dany was no longer kissing dream Jon, but was staring directly at him. 

"It's time Jon. I've missed you", she smiled with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

The howling of wolves is what brought Jon out of his slumber. His frail bones only just supporting him enough to move in small intervals. Jon sat up on his bed, he began to rub his eyes of sleep. His dream much the same as always, but different from the others as well. Dany never talked to him directly before. What did she mean by it's time. Something was off, the air in tent felt different. 

"Hello Jon", he turned to the voice. Her voice. That's impossible he thought. How can that be? Her image sitting beside him, her presents other worldly. She appeared to be as light as a feather, not weighting down the bed whatsoever. He looked to her eyes, they were softer looking now. Not the eyes he saw on the day she died. 

"Dan-" 

"No, there is no need for apologies. You did what was right. I was so full of grief that I was blinded to what I did. The only thing that pains me now is that I will be written in the the history books as the Mad Queen. I believe I don't deserve that title. Grief affects us all differently. I do not regret killing Cersei, but I regret killing innocents", Dany said sadness evident in her voice. She reached out to hold his hand in hers. As he went to grab hers it fell through. He couldn't touch her. Whatever she was, she wasn't truly with him. 

"I miss you so much. Each day that I am away from you hurts even more than the day before. I need the pain to go away. Not just from my old and frail body but from the memory of your death. I will never forgive myself. I let you down, I know that now. I should have been there for you but I wasn't. The happy memories of you dance within my mind, haunting me of a life with you I will never be able to posses", he look to her. Tears forming in his eyes refusing to spill down onto his cheeks. 

"Oh my love. As I have said already, I have missed you too. I'm here to take the pain away. I love you Jon, with all my heart", Dany says this while slowly moving towards him. 

"I love you too", Jon replies. She reached out touching his cheeks. He couldn't feel her, like he longed to. Before he could say something Dany interrupt as if she could read his mind. 

"Soon you will be able to feel me", she smiled. She leaned her head towards his and gave him only but a small peck on the lips. The pain Jon felt in his bones was slowly beginning to subside. He began however feeling very tired. From his sitting position he laid down again. His eyelids were becoming heavier, but he tired his best to keep his eyes on Dany. 

"Close your eyes Jon. It's time to be together again", Dany said watching as he struggle to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be with her. He did what she said and closed his eyes. 

Jon took one final breathe, his soul leaving his body. He felt no pain anymore. Finally he was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my one shot wasn't too bad. I only wrote this in like an hour so soz.


End file.
